Classroom Stories
by Hay Of The Meadow
Summary: This is not A Legend of Zelda fic. I'm just posting this under this category, for reasons you'll see. This about a game I played in school. It's hilarious, I promise! ONE-SHOT!


**So, I was playing this game in class… And I just wanted to show you guys this. The concept of the game is to write a sentence or two, and then pass the stack of paper to the next person. They look at the sentences, then turn to the next page and continue the story. They pass it, and the next person looks at the sentences on the page, ****but not the other pages before it****. This continues until you get the stack back. I've learned you can get some pretty wacked up stories from this…**

**By the way, I'm posting under **_**The Legend of Zelda **_**for reasons you'll see later. It's not really a **_**Legend of Zelda**_** fic.**

The first story is mine: (I'll bold the ones that I wrote.)

**Once upon a time…**

There was a frog who ate a fly.

He sat and ate some pie.

The pie was apple, Frank's favorite kind.

Unfortunately, Frank was at Vegas, hittin' the slots.

He spent his son's college fund on Black Jack and slots, and came home with no money. He spent over $2000 dollars.

On his adventure to Las Vegas, he got two quadricorns which was what he gave his son, since he had spent his college fund. "I can't go to college with a quadricorn, Dad!" was all he had to say.

He traded his dad for his quadricorn, which gave him a bow and quiver as a thank you gift, but he used it to kill the quadricorn when he went mad.

I looked at the dead quadricorn. I reached down and picked up my arrow. Now for the next victim.

In the distance I spotted him, The Great White Buffalo, standing on a wooden knoll.

The Great White Buffalo stared at me, and got off the knoll and laid down two layers of fur on him.

I lay beside him, trying to get comfortable I his thick white fur.

This next one is my friend Brianna's:

The Nerdfighters fight to rid the world of suck.

**One day, Nerdfighter N stumbled upon the lair of a sucktastic monster.**

Nerdfighter N got a ray gun and set it to deep fat fry. The sucktastic monster didn't notice, and took a poop.

Then he walked over to a large banana and laughed.

The banana was actually a person in a suit.

But the kids tried eating him because he looked like a banana.

As the kids approached him, with hungry eyes and drooling mouths, took out his switch blade, and was ready for a fight.

He woke up cut up and bruised in a gutter somewhere, and that's when he remembered… He had been JUMPED.

He got so mad that he started banging his head on the concrete, which made money fall out of his head like he was in Super Smash Bros. Mario or something.

I kept banging my head, and more and more money was falling out with each blow. I swore I heard Mario's theme song.

With the money that fell out, I bout a puppy and some M 'n' Ms.

I ate the M 'n' Ms and petted the puppy and smiled, thinking nothing would go wrong.

And this is the last one, and it's my teacher's. Hehehehehehe…:

It was a dark and stormy night.

The forest was howling with wind, and Jason walked quietly.

All was silent, until he heard a rustling, and turned to see a walking, talking macaroni!

"**Power of the Triforce!" he screamed, to ward off the monster.**

The monster looked confused. He thought, "Triforce?" Then he ate the man and burst out laughed.

I would laugh too, and when they skipped happily into the horizon. It was the ocean, and they drowned.

The only thing that knew that did was the great white shark, but it soon ate them.

Because they looked like seas (?), the shark killed them.

All that was left of the shark attack was a bloody hand and ear floating in the bright red water.

It was like a scene out of _Jaws_.

But this time, the shark the shark was nice, so it jumped over the moon and died because it missed 'over' the moon and actually landed on it. He died of no oxygen. He suffocated to DEATH.

The man on the moon found the shark. He walked over, petted it, and it came back to life again.

**Yeah… That was extremely funny, but also weird… Anyway… Bye!**

**-Hay**


End file.
